


anniversaries

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit





	1. Chapter 1

It was Kit's 16th birthday and he was sad. He intentionally hadn't told anyone at that it was his birthday because he didn't want to make a fuss, and he didn't want a party. He wanted to pretend it wasn't his birthday, because any other year he'd have stayed in his basement whilst his dad saw clients, and maybe in the evening they'd order pizza. He couldn't imagine anyone making a big fuss over his birthday, and he still couldn't bring himself to imagine the Blackthorns as his family, a permanent part of his life. And yet, a certain grey-eyed Blackthorn snuck into his thoughts, surprising him. Okay, maybe he'd like one of the blackthorns to be a permanent addition to his life. Though, the youngest, Tavvy, was really sweet, and Kit kind of enjoyed playing hide and seek with him in the library, and he quite liked Mark and Kieran. And Dru, she always made him laugh, and Julian wasn't really scary anymore. In fact, Kit kind of liked Julian, but he'd never admit that out loud. Even Emma and Cristina were becoming more and more important to him every day. As for Livvy, Kit still missed her cheerful presence all the time.   
But that was beside the point. He hadn't told anyone about his birthday because he was scared that they would make a big deal, that they'd want to celebrate, and Kit would get that feeling in his chest, like he belonged there or something. He couldn't let himself feel that, because the possibility was far too daunting. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at his door.  
"Come in," Kit called warily, sitting up from where he had been laying dejectedly on the bed. Ty poked his head around the door, and Kit did his best to ignore the feeling of his heart doing advanced gymnastics in his chest.  
"You okay Ty?" Kit asked, prompting Ty to come fully into the room and sit down on the bed. He seemed agitated; he was twisting some string through his fingers, looping it over and under and over again.  
"Look, I know its your birthday, okay?" He blurted, sneaking a glance at Kit out of the corner of his eyes.  
"How?" Kit asked incredulously.  
"I'm a detective remember?" Kit didn't reply.  
"Kit, I understand if you don't want to celebrate. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year either. You don't have to make a big deal out of it, but we all care about you whether you celebrate it or not."  
Kit swallowed against the urge to cry that was rising alarmingly quickly in his chest. "Ty," he managed to croak out, "I feel like, I don't deserve to be a part of your family." It hurt to say it out loud, and Kit found he could do nothing to stop the tears running down his face. Kit covered his face with his hands.  
"Christopher. You don't have to deserve it.. You just are. You're important to us. You're important to me." Ty's hands fluttered nervously. Kit took a deep breath.  
"Well, that's good to know." he replied, sarcastically. When Ty didn't reply, Kit tried again. "I'm sorry. You're important to me as well."  
"What do you need?" Ty asked, and Kit felt something tug at his heart. That night on the roof felt like so long ago, that Kit had started to believe it never happened. Now that Ty had acknowledged it, Kit could no longer pretend that that night, and the feelings that had followed, weren't real. 

"What makes you think I need anything?" He said bitterly.  
"You always get sarcastic when you're uncomfortable or upset," Ty pointed out matter of factly. Kit didn't reply. The silence stretched between them, suffocating Kit.  
Then Ty spoke. "I got you a couple of presents actually," he said, his voice low.  
"You did? How long have you known that my birthday was today?"  
"Doesn't matter. Do you want your presents?"  
"Uh, okay. Where are they?" Kit was confused now. There was no room for Ty to hide presents in his hoodie, and he certainly hadn't brought any in the room with him.  
"One of them is in my room, the other is right here." Ty said, and his voice had dropped to almost a whisper. He leaned in to Kit close enough that their noses almost brushed against each other. Every inch of Kit's skin was alight with anticipation, the space between the two of them was tantalising, every nerve in his body screamed at him to move closer. His heart was racing, beating so loud that he swore Ty could hear it, because he stopped, just short of his lips, mouths so close they were breathing each others air.  
"Is this okay?" Ty whispered, his eyelashes feathered against his cheeks, which were flaming red.  
"Yes," Kit said back, and Ty finally closed the gap between them. Kit's heart went still, just for a moment, and then every sensation came pouring in, and Kit felt as though he was made of sunlight, as if the sun itself was inside his chest. Ty's lips were soft, and Kit pressed further into the kiss. It wasn't perfect, it was the best birthday kit could have asked for. Ty pulled away, still flushed red. "Happy birthday," he said, smiling.  
Kit grinned and surged forward to kiss him again, and Ty responded just as enthusiastically.


	2. 2 years

"Guess what today is?" Kit asked, sneaking up behind Ty, who had heard him coming anyway, despite Kit's efforts.  
"Wednesday?" Ty replied not looking over his shoulder and putting a spoonful of cheerios in his mouth.  
"No, and I know you haven't forgotten what day it is. You never forget anything, you can't fool me,' Kit said, and Ty couldn't keep it up any longer. He turned around.  
"Happy birthday, Kit," he said, unable to stop himself from grinning at the sight of Kit, hair mussed from sleep and pyjama shirt rumpled, standing in front of him with the dopiest smile on his face.  
"And?"  
"Happy two year anniversary. I love you," he said, standing up and reaching for his boyfriends hands, gripping them in his own.  
"and I love you," Kit replied, tilting his chin up for a kiss, a request which Ty gladly granted. They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms, each thinking about how incredibly grateful they were to have this, to have each other.  
Kit remembered exactly how he had been feeling two years ago: lonely, worthless, bitter. It had been Ty who had walked into his room, just like he had hundreds of times before, except this time he kissed him. That didn't mean that Kit's life was suddenly perfect, he still had trouble with the idea of a new family, with the idea of love, with a permanent home. But he knew one thing. He wanted to stay a part of Ty's life, and he wanted to keep kissing him.  
Ty remembered that day too. He'd spent hours walking along the corridor Kit's room was in, back and forth and then back again, to the extent where Julian asked if he was okay. Ty hadn't known if he was doing the right thing, he hadn't even really known what he was planning. But he did know that he wanted to be with Kit, and he wanted to see Kit happy, and to this day he was eternally grateful that he had kissed him.  
Now, two years later, they broke apart, from one kiss amongst many, each no less breath-taking as the one before.  
"Got you an anniversary gift," Ty said, his lips pressed against Kit's ear.  
"Yeah? What did you get me?"  
"I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise. But I think you'll like it."  
"Oh, an actual gift? Sorry, I thought you meant like, you know, when you first kissed me and you said it was a gift?"  
"You just got done kissing me and now you want another one?" Ty asked, raising one v-shaped eyebrow expertly.  
Kit blushed. "No, that's not what I meant, I just meant- I meant - oh, stop it," he protested, swatting at Ty's chest.  
"I'm not doing anything," Ty replied calmly, but there was a smile in his eyes.  
"You're making me flustered! I'm supposed to be cool and collected and you're reducing me to a blushing mess! It's not fair!" Kit complained, but he was already beginning to laugh, and then Ty was laughing too. Julian walked in then, smiling at the sight of them both happy. They all deserved to be happy after so much suffering.  
"Happy birthday, Kit, and Happy anniversary to you both" Julian said warmly, once the two of them had gained some semblance of composure.  
"Thanks," Kit replied, smiling back at him. He smiled so readily these days. Julian was glad about that.  
"C'mon, lets go open your present," Ty said, tugging on Kit's hand, eagerness written all over his face. He smiled sideways at Julian before the two of them disappeared out of the room in a jumble of laughter and chatter.


	3. five years

"Julian I just want to know if this jacket is okay, now stop avoiding the question," Kit said exasperatedly, blocking the doorway of the laundry room so that Julian couldn't leave.   
"You're asking me for dating advice for my brother!" Julian replied, throwing up his hands in protest. "You can't blame me for finding it weird."   
"Come on, Jules, I've been dating Ty for five years tomorrow. You can't tell me you're still finding this weird. Five years Julian. Five. Years."   
"Yes, yeah, five years, I haven't forgotten."   
"So, why are you acting so weird about me asking you for clothing advice? We're both adults."   
"Well, one of us is an adult, the other still acts like a five year old on a regular basis," Jules said, folding his arms.   
Kit stuck his tongue out. "You know, folding your arms doesn't scare me anymore, and you're still avoiding the question, its a simple yes, or no answer. I tried asking Emma but she just giggled and ran away."   
"A simple yes or no question, huh?" Jules was smiling like he knew something Kit didn't. "Then I guess, yeah." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Can I go now?"   
Kit reluctantly stepped aside. Everyone was acting really suspicious whenever he brought up his fifth anniversary date with Ty tomorrow. He shrugged, deciding that he was probably overthinking it. Maybe he should just go to bed.  
\-   
"You ready, Kit?" Ty asked, his voice soft. Kit nodded, extending his hand to his boyfriend, as they walked out of the institute. He still couldn't quite believe that they had been together for five years, yet the thought made his chest warm with happiness. He glanced over at Ty, who seemed preoccupied, fiddling with a fidget toy Kit had bought him a few years earlier.  
"Are you okay babe?" Kit asked, his voice laced with concern.   
"Yes, I'm okay, honestly," Ty took a deep breath and smiled at him, meeting his eyes for a split second. Kit was always struck by the beauty of his boyfriends eyes, the silvery grey, framed by impossibly long, dark lashes.   
"Well, if you need anything, let me know," Kit replied, squeezing his free hand. Ty nodded distractedly.   
Later, after a meal at a local restaurant, they walked along the beach in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, both listening to the waves crashing on the shore.  
"Hey, Kit? Can we stop here a minute?" Ty asked, dropping Kit's hand.   
"Of course." Kit stopped, and he couldn't help but notice how perfect this moment seemed. The sun was low in the sky, the sea was calm, and Kit had this weird feeling that something was about to happen. Something good for once. He just didn't know what.  
That question was answered pretty quickly though, when Ty cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of Kit.   
Kit felt his heart skip several beats, and then stop altogether.   
"What are you doing?" He choked out, his voice catching on the words.   
"I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I thought it would be more special if I waited until now." Ty took a deep breath, and reached into his pocket, producing a small box from his suit pocket. He opened it to reveal a plain ring. It sort of reminded Kit of Ty in its simple elegance.   
"Over five years ago, I asked if you would be my detective partner, the Watson to my Sherlock, and now I'm asking if you'll be more than just a detective partner. Kit Herondale, will do me the honour of marrying me?"   
Kit was silent for a moment. "I can't believe this," and when Ty frowned in confusion, he explained, "I wanted to propose to you! I can't believe you got there first," he huffed. Ty's expression cleared.   
"So, you aren't saying no?" He clarified, anxiety laced in his voice.   
"Obviously I want to marry you. Yes! Of course yes," he said, laughing, barely able to finish his sentence before Ty had swept him up in his arms, peppering his face with kisses.   
"Can I put the ring on?" Kit asked, after some minutes of kissing (and crying).   
"Yes," Ty replied, slipping it on. "Do you like it?" he asked earnestly.   
"I love it, and I love you."   
"Hey, so, how were you going to propose anyway? Were you going to do it tonight?" Ty asked, curiously, pulling Kit down to sit on the sand.   
"Oh, God no, I was probably going to blurt it out to you on impulse whilst we were sitting on the sofa or something. You were way more prepared than me," Kit said, slipping his arm around Ty's waist.   
"Wow, you're so romantic," Ty teased.   
"Yeah, you're so lucky to have me, the ultimate romantic."   
"I am lucky to have you, though," Ty replied, suddenly serious. "I'd be lost without you, especially after Livvy died."   
Kit swallowed. "I know. I'm grateful for you every day as well."   
The two of them watched the waves for a minute in silence. "I can't believe I get to marry you," Kit said suddenly, and saying it out loud caused a small supernova of joy to explode in his heart.   
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get used to it. Like, the rest of your life."   
"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this for Aliyah's birthday (@Tiberius-herondale on tumblr) and it was meant to be written way earlier and it was also meant to be shorter but, its here late and its longer than expected and I hope u all enjoy :)


End file.
